This invention relates to cooking apparatus and methods, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for low fat cooking which use disposable grease collectors.
It is a well-known technique to use metal foil in a cooking pan to prevent soiling of the pan with the food and products of the food being cooked. This is an especially common practice when cooking roasts, fowl and other grease producing foods. Once the food is cooked and removed from the pan, the metal foil is also removed and disposed of. In this manner the pan is not soiled, and no scrubbing of baked-on grease or grit is required. A serious drawback of this approach is that the item being cooked sits in its own grease during the cooking process and thus may have an undesirably large amount of grease saturated within itself when it is removed from the foil-protected pan.
It is therefore an object of the instant invention to provide a method and apparatus for substantially greaseless cooking, wherein the cooked item does not stand in its own grease while cooking.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for substantially greaseless cooking in which the only items that are soiled with grease during the cooking process are disposable metal foil sheets.